O dia em que Dean Winchester aprendeu a cozinhar 2
by Thata Martins
Summary: Sam está com fome e seu pai não está presente para cozinhar para ele. Dean terá que se virar sozinho na cozinha, sem ajuda ou supervisão adulta. Cont. de O dia em que Dean Winchester aprendeu a cozinhar.


**Data:** Outubro de 2009.

**Resumo:** Sam está com fome e seu pai não está presente para cozinhar para ele. Dean terá que se virar sozinho na cozinha, sem ajuda ou supervisão adulta. Cont. de O dia em que Dean Winchester aprendeu a cozinhar.

**Beta:** Sem beta. Os erros são só meus.

**NOTA:** Eu estou completamente esgotada e de saco cheio com essa história de Apocalipse, Lúcifer, demônios, criaturas malignas e toda essa merda². Então fiz essa história, bobinha e no mesmo estilo da antecessora, só pra dar uma descontraída no ambiente. Dessa vez não há pais por perto, só nossos dois Winchester preferidos, ainda crianças e já enveredados por moteis baratos e longos tempos sozinhos.

Espero que gostem.

* * *

**O dia em que Dean Winchester aprendeu a cozinhar  
Parte 2**

**---**

Já era tarde da noite. Seu pai estava fora, numa caçada. Ele e o irmão, Sam, tinham ficado ali dentro daquele quarto de motel sozinhos. Já estavam acostumados a essa altura. Sam estava para fazer sete anos. Dean já tinha feito e aprendido muito para ainda se considerar uma criança.

Sam estava dormindo. Ele podia ouvir a respiração de seu irmão do sofá em frente à televisão. Podia ouvir o ressonar suave que saía quando ele expirava o ar. Dean tinha os olhos pregados na televisão, mas estava atento a tudo à sua volta.

Zapeou os canais. Àquela hora não havia nada interessante. E ele não conseguia dormir. "_Merda!"_, pensou. Uma imagem capturou sua atenção. Dean tinha dez anos já. Era um menino curioso e de hormônios entrando em ebulição. Portanto, a mulher seminua tomando banho de piscina naquele filme da sessão adulta o fez perder a concentração por instantes.

Quando percebeu, Sam estava a seu lado, olhando-o com olhos grandes e suplicantes. Não pareceu perceber o que o irmão assistia, então Dean desligou o aparelho bem rápido.

- O que foi?

- Estou com fome. – ele esfregava os olhos, sonolento.

Como que para reiterar o que dizia, sua barriga se manifestou. Dean olhou dela para os olhos verdes semicerrados. Levantou-se, indo até a cozinha precária.

- Ta, deixe-me ver se acho alguma coisa aqui.

Vasculhou o lugar todo. Só achou ovos, pedaços pequenos de bacon, presunto e queijo. Não havia pão para sanduíche. Não havia nada na geladeira, além de leite e refrigerante. E o último cereal que eles tinham, haviam comido no jantar.

- Sammy, você vai ter que esperar até amanhã. Não temos nada.

- Mas eu estou com fome agora.

- Não tem nenhum mercado aberto a essa hora. Temos que esperar até amanhã.

- Dean... – a voz chorosa, que sempre fazia Sam conseguir o que queria de Dean, estava ali, pressionando-o.

Dean olhou as coisas que tinha achado. E olhou para Sam, com seus olhos verdes marejados. Olhou para o fogão velho e desgastado na cozinha. E olhou para Sam novamente. E então algo aconteceu que o fez decidir pelo sim.

A barriga de seu irmão roncou tão alto e tão forte que Sam fez uma careta de dor. Suspirando, Dean arregaçou as mangas da blusa de seu pijama. Lavou as mãos, antes de pegar uma panela para colocar no fogo.

Ele nunca tinha cozinhado antes em sua vida. Vira seus pais cozinharem com destreza. Sua mãe era uma excelente cozinheira, e sempre que inventava alguma coisa nova, Dean corria até a cozinha para observá-la correndo para cima e para baixo, derrubando coisas e tropeçando nos próprios pés.

Seu pai por outro lado sabia manusear bem os utensílios e não era tão engraçado de assistir. Mas ele ainda assim ficava de olho, na esperança de alguma diversão. Ele o via fazer o café da manhã sempre que chegava de uma caçada, acordando Sammy com o cheiro de ovos mexidos.

Se seu pai podia preparar um café da manhã gostoso, por que ele, Dean, não podia?

Pegou o fósforo de dentro da caixinha. Riscou uma vez. O fogo não pegou. Riscou novamente. Nada. Na terceira, também nada. Ele virou a caixinha nas mãos, vendo se estava fazendo do lado certo. Riscou novamente. Nada. Começou a se irritar. Olhou para Sam. Ele estava sentado, esperando ansiosamente, a mão na barriga que não parava de doer de fome.

Com obstinação ele voltou a olhar a caixinha de fósforo. Não pararia de riscar, até que conseguisse. Ou o sol nascesse. O que viesse primeiro. Na primeira nova tentativa conseguiu. Ouviu Sam comemorar do outro lado, e acabou sorrindo sem pensar.

Acendeu a boca do fogão e pôs a panela em cima da chama. Até aqui tudo bem. Qual era o próximo passo? Jogar o ovo dentro da panela? Ou o bacon? Talvez derreter o queijo? Viu uma garrafa de óleo na bancada da pia. Já ia se esquecendo do mais importante. Ele jogou um pouco de óleo na panela e, enquanto esperava-o esquentar, cortou o bacon em pedaços.

Fez o mesmo com o presunto e o queijo. Quando ouviu o óleo chiar, jogou os pedaços de bacon dentro da panela. Mexeu com uma colher. O bacon passou de branco e rosa pálido para uma cor mais consistente e escura. Ele sorriu. Pelo jeito estava no caminho certo.

Olhou as outras coisas, indeciso. Por via das dúvidas, jogou o presunto e o queijo dentro da panela, e logo em seguida começou a quebrar os ovos. Mexeu cuidadosamente com a colher. A clara ficava amarelada à medida que ele ia mexendo. Uma pasta estava se formando, grudando nas laterais e juntando os outros ingredientes.

Ele se lembrou de temperar a mistura. Jogou um pouco de sal e continuou a mexer. Viu, diante de seus olhos incertos, aquela maçaroca virar os ovos mexidos que tomavam conta de seu prato quando seu pai cozinhava. Sentiu-se orgulhoso por conseguir.

Quando pensou já estar bom retirou a panela do fogo. Pegou um prato e o pôs na frente de Sam, enquanto despejava os ovos mexidos nele. Deu um garfo a Sammy, enquanto sentava, esperando. Sam olhou a comida com olhos incertos também. Olhou para Dean e o brilho de expectativa que tinha nos olhos.

Sammy pegou o garfo firmemente nas mãos, enfiando-o no meio do monte e trazendo uma quantidade generosa até sua pequena boca. Mastigou. Dean esperava, atento a cada movimento do irmão. Já esperava ver uma careta de indignação e o irmão correndo até a pia do banheiro para escovar os dentes, e tirar o gosto de sua tentativa frustrada de cozinhar.

Mas não foi o que recebeu. Sam arregalou os olhos de surpresa, e no instante seguinte já atacava a comida mais uma vez, com mais vontade. Em menos de cinco minutos, Sam tinha acabado com o que tinha no prato e pedia por mais.

- Ficou bom? – perguntou, enquanto servia seu irmão e pegava um garfo para experimentar ele mesmo.

- Melhor do que o do pai. – Sam respondeu, de boca cheia. Após engolir, pareceu se dar conta de algo e completou: - Só não deixe ele saber, Dean. Não quero que ele fique triste.

- Não vou contar. – Dean sorriu, lisonjeado – Prometo.

Assim que Sam terminou de comer, Dean o pôs para dormir, cobrindo seu irmão até o pescoço, sorrindo ao vê-lo se aconchegar, satisfeito. Deitou-se na outra cama, enrolando-se também nas cobertas. Antes de desligar a luz, porém, parou um instante para contemplar a cozinha ainda bagunçada.

Quem diria que ele seria capaz de fazer uma refeição gostosa para seu irmão no meio da noite, sem nunca ter cozinhado nada na sua vida? Sentia-se um homem feito. Sammy dissera que cozinhava melhor do que o _pai_! Para Dean, aquele era o maior elogio que seu irmão poderia ter lhe dispensado.

As palavras de seu pai, há tanto tempo proferidas, voltaram à sua mente: "Mulheres adoram homens que cozinhem para elas". Sorriu novamente, apagando a luz e deitando-se no colchão.

Estava na hora de começar a praticar.

**FIM**


End file.
